Fair Trade
by Sunscorched
Summary: This was Green Arrow, thief and vigilante and he was aiming right at her.


Title: Fair Trade

Author: Me!

Email: Miss_.uk

Rating: Strong R for language and implied sexual situations.

Category: Adult?

Content: Chloe/Oliver

Summary: This was Green Arrow, thief and vigilante and he was aiming right at her.

Disclaimer: I own nixies.

Distribution: Wherever LOL

Notes: This coulda bee so much better, but when a scene hits you, then it hits you! I just hope Mag enjoys it as much as she enjoyed The View.

The wall was hard and cold against her back, clothes and hair caught on sharp, rugged edges.

Dry tongue gave no relief for dryer lips and she took a breath so deep, it stung her lungs. Wide green eyes darted here and there, searching for answers and escape, but found nothing but him.

He stood there, head tilted to one side, eyes hidden by black sunglasses, and green leather dulled by shadows of the night.

This wasn't Oliver Queen, successful CEO of Queen Industries, and it wasn't Ollie her goofy guy who hung out in sweats and ate Goobers on a Sunday night.

This was Green Arrow, thief and vigilante and he was aiming right at her.

Christ, she could hear the trigger slowly click as he applied just the right amount of pressure and and whatever game this was became a lot less playful.

Chloe laughed a nervous laugh, "C'mon, enough's enough, Ollie."

His reply was to shoot and she watched as the arrow came straight for her.

A rush of air kissed her neck as the arrow stabbed the wall less than an inch from her right shoulder and relief ran through her.

So close...

Chloe stared at the weapon before glaring at him. "What the hell...?"

Seriously, what was going on in his tiny mind?

The only answer she got was a second arrow pointed her way and there was no time for her to say or do anything before it slammed into the wall beside her left shoulder.

"Oh God, please..."

She'd been made love to by him, been fucked by him, but never targeted by him, and she was intimidated.

The only sign that he'd heard her was to tilt his head a little more and she watched him reach for another arrow.

His aim was lower this time and again, there was no time to react when he fired and holy mother of God, it went right between her thighs.

Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the whole damn family, he had her trapped.

Her purse hit the ground and heart seemed to stop. One arrow beside her right shoulder, one beside her left, and one right there.

His aim was expert and the arrow pulled her skirt tight, ensuring she couldn't move one way or the other.

Then he was in front of her before she could blink.

She could smell the leather of his clothes, his lips a feather's touch on hers, his hand firm on her arm.

Chloe swallowed and tried to focus as one single kidskin glove softly stroked lower and lower until her skirt was lifted.

There was no struggle for him to pull the arrow from between her legs. Adrenalin burned through her veins to make her heart race and caused a rush of liquid to wet her cunt when a cold, lethal blade hit her flesh.

That very same blade went high then higher still, that deadly point drawing the outline of her pussy hidden by silk. "These don't belong to you."

Tearing fabric was heard twice and her clit tickled by the feel of expensive silk being slowly slipped from her body. Chloe bit her lower lip, stifling the gasp as she watched him raise her panties.

"Oliver Queen bought them, I'm returning them to the rightful owner."

He made a show of inhaling the scent. A warm, wet scent that was all spicy and musky and he had to taste.

"I'll trade," distorted voice betraying nothing. "These for this..."

All Chloe felt was leather.

Cool, cool leathered fingers that stretched and slid inside and ohhh, it was good.

All that adrenalin, his game, and this came boiled down to one quick orgasm, and she was riding his hand. Letting him shove those fingers in hard, letting him pin her and hold her as she muffled little moans with his shoulder.

He kept going, kept pushing those fingers in and out, curling those fingers up to hit that spot over and over and over. He didn't stop until she begged him too.

"Please, Arrow, please. Oh God, please."

He stopped. "You'll trade?"

Christ yes, she'd trade. "I'll trade, Archer. I'll trade."

She was so wet, his fingers slipped out so easily and he handed over her panties. "As promised, now I get mine."

Chloe watched as he licked every single drop from his glove and he smirked. "You should be more careful, Miss. Sullivan. You never who's following you at night."


End file.
